1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for communication using a wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transmission may overcome problems, such as, for example, the inconvenience of wired power supplies, and limits to existing battery capacities, with respect to various electronic devices including, for example, electric vehicles, mobile devices, and/or the like. Wireless power transmission may use resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) elements. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source device configured to supply power, and a target device configured to receive the supplied power.